A World Alone - A Collection Of Sandhir Fanfics
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: They fought; they quarrelled; had sworn to rip each other's throats out. Yet time, a wonderful catalyst, changed their relationship. This is a collection of one-shots dedicated to Sandhir, highlighting the various phases of their relationship.
1. A World Alone

Hey guys! this is just a collection of one-shots about my OTP, Sandhir! I'm pretty used to, so apologies to the ones who don't catch the references.

It was 12 in the night. Sanyukta sat on her couch, laptop on lap, working away at a blueprint which was unfinished. She was just finishing by putting her name at the end. Sanyukta Agarwal Singh Shekhawat. A long name nevertheless; but she was determined to keep her maiden name and also make it clear that she was her MCP's wife. Her irritating, yet lovable genius MCP, Randhir Singh Shekhawat, the one who was missing right now. It was midnight, for God's sake!

That was when the door opened.

"You know, this is one of the reasons why I still hate you sometimes. Have you no sense of personal safety?" said Randhir, an annoyed, but genuine smile on his face on seeing Sanyukta on the couch, working on the laptop. He took off his coat, the warmth of his centrally heated house sinking in. Sanyukta was wearing a light sweater & sitting inside the quilt, working without a sound. Delhi winters; they aggravated him sometimes.

"I'm so sorry. But I hate the bell ringing in the night. It's irritating," she said with a frown, head tilted, looking at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"And what about the huge questions of safety?"

"Well, _tum ho na,_" she said with a grin.

"Yeah right. _Ab tak toh akeli thi._"

"Anyways. You're here, I'm here."

"True. Now get me some coffee. Mrs. Shekhawat. I'm freezing inside."

"So I'm supposed to do all the household work? Really Randhir; once an MCP, always an MCP."

"Come on! You've been awake for like three-" when she cut in.

"Four."

"Four hours! I just came in 187 seconds back!"

"194."

"Sanyukta, you're impossible. I'll do it myself," he said heading to the kitchen. She was already there, taking out the coffee powder.

"I can do at least this much. Thanks a lot for covering up for me," she said, taking out the mugs. He handed her a spoon.

"You weren't well. I should do at least this much for my wife. She's a human, not a freaking machine," he replied. They stood in the kitchen, him putting the milk to heating. He drank black coffee, but Sanyukta liked it with milk. _Mine sweet and lovable like me; and yours bitter but addictive like you, _she'd quipped one rainy day.

"I know; By the way, what did Bruckenheimer's think of the presentation?"

"They loved it. Asked me where my better half was."

"And your reply?"

"Dozing away on the sofa with the laptop lying on her chest."

"You-!"

"Obviously not. I told them you were running a fever and chills, hence the no-show."

"Thank God. Else where would my reputation have gone?"

"Nowhere. You're the co-owner of DesignCraft Industries. You also happen to be the wife of the good-looking, charming, devious genius Mr. Randhir Singh Shekhawat."

"Who is also an MCP, an idiot - albeit a lovable one and a man who winces like a four-year old when his wife pinches him," she said, pinching him.

"Ouch! That was bad."

"Like I said."

"Here's the milk. Now hand me the coffee."

"Here you go." The rest of the time passed in silence. Randhir noticed the untouched plates on the rack, and how there was no food cooked and kept.

"Sanyukta?"

"Yes?" she answered him.

"You haven't eaten," he said, motioning towards the untouched cutlery.

"Oh; I wasn't hungry. But I ate-" she said, looking at that angry expression. "-A little to take my medicines."

"Sanyukta, I can see what you ate," he said, pointing to an empty 250 ml pack of apple juice. "You have to **_eat. _**And by that, I mean ingest solid edibles. Sit down. I'll cook something."

"Randhir, you weren't even in a shape to make coffee, in your own words, mark you, and now you wish to make food?"

"Yes, since you're so stubborn and strong-headed that you won't eat if I don't make it."

"Right. And what will you make?"

"Something you love. Now move; shoo, out of the kitchen, Mrs. Agarwal Singh Shekhawat. This isn't just your domain." He concentrated on cutting the vegetables for the pizza and not his fingers. last him he tried, he ended up knocking on the bathroom door, begging for Sanyukta to come out since he couldn't bandage himself. She ran out in a bathrobe, hastily tied, which was threatening to open any moment, causing Randhir to get fidgety. He couldn't resist her, especially in such a vulnerable and partially naked state. After she was done bandaging him, she got up to investigate the cause of this, and he stopped her just in the nick of time. He didn't need another lecture on how not to meddle in tasks that he **_couldn't_** manage.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pinning her to the wall.<p>

"Isn't your hand injured?" she asked, trying to move. He simply leaned in closer.

"Yes, but I think I need to repay you for the service you've done for me."

"What nonsense are you talking?" she said, struggling to move. Boy, was he not strong. He smirked.

"It's been quite long since we've had any fun."

"Randhir, this is not the time."

"Oh, I think it is. With you in such a state," he said, using his uninjured hand to lazily roam along the hem of her bathrobe, occasionally touching her skin. His cool hand was a stark contrast to her warm showered skin, and she slightly shuddered at the touch. "And me too, which is why I think I need that heat from you," he said, coming closer and kissing Sanyukta. That was his ace; she practically forgot where she was when he did that, and for the following few moments, the two were busy in kissing the breath out of the other. "Now now, it isn't you to be so greedy," he said, gently pulling away, while kissing her jawline. It was when the phone rang that Randhir got a chance to clean the mess he created and end this distraction he put up, though he couldn't say in a million years that he didn't enjoy it.

"It's Kaustuki," she said.

"Then take it, sweetheart. She probably wants to tell you something important that Jiggy has been raving about since the last 48 hours," he said and dashed for the kitchen, cleaning all the mess in swift moves. "Bless you Kaustuki," he murmured. "And Junior Kaustuki too," he said with a chuckle, as he heard Sanyukta's elated "What?" and "Congratulations!" When she entered the kitchen, everything was fine; even the bloody knife had been hastily done away with. She then proceeded to eat the pizza he had prepared and was slightly angry when she tasted the sauce, which was oddly too salty and rusty for sauce and was turning brown at the crust. He had noticed the abrupt change in expression and was going for the door when she caught his hand.

"So you cut your hand while cooking. Is that so hard to admit?" she said with a smile. He drifted out of that memory when a small part of his brain told him that he was cooking, and that he might end up burning the roti that was to serve as his base.

* * *

><p>Sanyukta waited for what seemed like eternity, when Randhir emerged from the kitchen, his shirt smeared with schezuan sauce and cheese, with a touch-up of flour. "I am done," he said with a smile; she just hoped that the hand he was hiding contained just the pizza and not another cut finger. He presented the delicacy he'd cooked for her. It was actually a crazy dish she had come up with, only Randhir had made it crazier. She'd made a pizza with schezuan and cheese, albeit with a normal base. It was her then-boyfriend and now husband who decided to give it a <em>desi <em>twist by making the roti as the base. It was a combination of all the things they loved. After they were done with their crazy yet delicious meal, the two got down to business. Randhir tossed her a few files and she went down to finish those.

The cups of coffee sat at their designated places on the center table of the living room while the two worked on the couch tucked under the quilt. Occasionally Sanyukta or Randhir moved a little closer to the other and they worked on without a hitch. This continued till five o'clock, when the two workaholic lovebirds had fallen asleep with their laptops running in front of them, Randhir's arms around an asleep Sanyukta, himself snoring slightly, and Sanyukta occasionally murmuring in her sleep, "_kharrate mat lo. I can't sleep, MCP._"


	2. Say You're Just A Friend

**This is the one before Sandhir gets married, or even starts dating for that matter... Hope you all like it. After all, it is a collection of one-shots in no particular order. It's just trying to show the various facets of their relationship.**

_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes_  
><em>I can tell you're holding something inside<em>  
><em>I've been thinking bout you you you<em>  
><em>I've been thinking bout me me me<em>  
><em>wanna be your everything,<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one you need<em>  
><em>So tell me where ya been all my life,<em>  
><em>Gonna make you mine tonight<em>  
><em>Hey baby you, you got what I need<em>  
><em>But you say you're just a friend<em>  
><em>Yeah you say you're just a friend<em>

_- Say You're Just A Friend, Austin Mahone_

Randhir often thought about what relationship he had with Sanyukta. The two fought, quarrelled, swore to rip the other's throat out, but were there to help whenever needed. In fact, Sanyukta was there for him in those times when everyone, even his father deserted him. It was their 2nd year at engineering. Another year to see farzi's face, and after that she'll have vanished from my sight. Somehow that thought unsettled him. He didn't want his farzi to leave; he'd miss her big time. Wait? did he just call her _his _farzi? God, was he getting possessive! She was just his friend, or frenemy, or whatever you called a person who fought with you like cats and dogs as well as stuck with you through thick and thin.

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
><em>But you say you're just a friend<em>  
><em>Yeah you say you're just a friend<em>

Those lines from Austin Mahone's song came back to him. He lazily picked up his guitar and strummed the chords for the song.

"_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_  
><em> But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)<em>  
><em> Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine<em>  
><em> I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)<br>__I wanna be your everything,_  
><em> I want to be the one you need<em>," he sang, strumming the guitar. He was sitting alone in the corner of the field, under a shady oak that grew here. The sun was setting, the sky painted a delectable shade of orange-pink, kind of what Sanyukta looked like when she blushed. He strummed and strummed and sang the entire song, purely oblivious to the fact that Sanyukta was standing close by, listening to him sing and play, hidden by the trees. _Wow; MCP has a great voice. _She kept observing him till he finished and left, guitar on one shoulder, jacket on the other._ MCP thinks he's too strong for the cold weather. As if he knows I'm watching._ Sanyukta had a nagging doubt now; did he really see her? She expected him to turn around and wink at her, but he didn't. He just walked on. She stood there, watching his figure fade in the evening light. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Randhir felt as if he was being watched by someone. He felt the urge to turn, but he didn't. _Me and my stupid imagination. What would Sanyukta be doing here?_

"_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
><em>But you say you're just a friend<em>  
><em>Yeah you say you're just a friend,<em>" Sanyukta hummed as he walked off, face hung sadly. Somehow she didn't like it; the fact that he was _just a friend_.

And with that thought echoing in both the minds, the two slept off.

_But you say you're just a friend_  
><em>Yeah you say you're <strong>just a friend<strong>_...


	3. Visitors

"Hey Farzi?" said Randhir as he and Sanyukta sat in the balcony of their house. Another chilly Delhi day, albeit a sunny Saturday.

"Randhir? You know I don't like it. And even you know that I had passed _summa cum laude_, not to mention as No. 1..." she said with a teasing smile, placing the coffee mug down. Coffee was one of the catalysts of their unusual bonding.

"Yeah right. The No. 1 position we both shared," he said with a smirk. "Scoring exactly 100%; breaking FITE records."

"And the record of being caught kissing the most number of times by Vardhan sir. I remember the day he walked in on the two of us, in the mechanical lab, still in our black graduation gowns. At that point of time, Vardhan sir couldn't anything more than face-palm and smile at the two of us, disheveled and red in the faces."

"I remember," Randhir said with a laugh; he laughed open-heartedly, never restrained. He had only started laughing like this when he'd begun sharing some of his own thoughts and feelings with her, long before they had begun dating. It was when he had told her of his mother's identity, and how they shared another guilty kiss under the pouring rain. Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" rang through his mind at that point of time. After that he had been a little more open about his feeling and they would often sit alone in the labs, working and sharing feelings they would never tell anyone. "You were the more disheveled one; after all, you're the one whose hair had been left in tangles.."

"Yes, thanks to you; you kept tangling your fingers in my hair," she said complainingly.

"Yeah right; who was the one pulling me closer?"

"Who was the one who had pinned me by the wall, saying this would probably be our last time in the mechanical lab?"

"It **_was _**our last time in the mechanical lab," he whined. "After that, it was the farewell party."

"Yes, when you kissed me and lifted me in your arms in front of everyone; even Parth was hooting with the crowd."

"Well, we were the OTP of the college. And you did look stunning in a black anarkali. No one can deny that."

"Yeah, apart from Jiggy and Kaustuki. They too were one of the OTP of the college. Even our first time was in the mechanical lab; but you **_hated _**me then, didn't you, Shekhawat?"

"Obviously I did. You took time to reach here madam," he said signaling to his heart.

"And you did too."

"But we made it."

"Yes we did."

"I'm glad we did. I don't know how I could have survived without my farzi."

"And I couldn't have imagined these moments without you, MCP."

"And then you say I shouldn't call you farzi."

"Fine. I love this part of our relationship; our constant bickering."

"That's what keeps the spark alive, farzi," he said, putting an arm around her, a smirk on his face.

"So I'm not enough?" she asked. "That you need the bickering too?"

"That's just a supplement, and there's nothing wrong with supplements to perfect people."

"Like how your sculpted ego is supplemented by your equally chiselled body," she said, burying her face in his sweatshirt. They sat like that for sometime, till the clock struck 9 and the bell rung. "I'll go get it," he said, getting up. She cleared the space and was on her way to the kitchen when she heard Randhir's excited voice, and little high-pitched crying. She came out and saw Jiggy and Kaustuki at the door, along with Parth and Alina. Alina Singhania, a childhood friend of Parth's and Randhir's first cousin, an MIT student, had met Parth when she came to visit her irritating cousin. Things hadn't really turned out the way she had though, but it didn't matter.

"So this is the little princess!" said Randhir, taking Jiggy and Kaustuki's daughter in his arms. She cried a little, then quietened seeing his cheerful grin and reassuring expression. She looked at him in wonder, a little smile on her petite face. "Whose god-daughter is this princess? Uncle Randhir's!" he cooed, the little girl laughing along. "I'll be her godfather," he said.

"You've changed a lot. _Tum bahut badal gaye ho,_" said Kaustuki, a smile on her face seeing the lighter side of the _sadu _they had known in the first two years of college. It was refreshing to see Randhir play and act like a child with the child. Sanyukta had changed him a lot.

"_Shaadi ke side-effects,_" he said with a laugh. Suddenly a little boy, slightly older than the girl, ran out from behind and started playing with the Lego blocks lying in the vicinity, building a little car out of the wheels and the blocks.

"Parth and Alina? Is this your son?" he asked. "_Pakka engineer banega,_" Randhir said, elbowing Parth. "By the way, he's older than this little cutie, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Parth with a small smile. "2 years older."

"Two years?"

"Yes. The farewell night, Parth asked me if I wanted to join him in a private celebration..." Alina trailed off.

"And then you two went to the terrace, where Parth got drunk, and proposed to you, and told you that all that stood between you two was nothing, and that you'd be co owner of his company, and you told him that you didn't give a damn whether he owned it or was a peon, and you took him back to his room. The next I saw you was in the morning, when all of us were leaving, leaving from his room," said Sanyukta, entering with a tray of food and refreshments for the children and the parents as well. "I and Randhir were at the terrace too, only thing is that he had left for an important call and I saw the entire thing."

"Detective Sanyukta Agarwal, you sure notice stuff more than me," said Randhir. "You never told me."

"I got lost," she said with a smile. "And by the way, the name is Sanyukta Agarwal Singh Shekhawat." And this is how their 'visitors' arrived, with the elder ones sitting and chatting with the hosts, while the younger ones were busy in their play-land. Randhir and Sanyukta spent most of their time taking digs at his sister and irritating their best friends, till the sun had set and the visitors had begun to leave. While Parth and Alina were busy putting their bags in the upper room, having come for a short holiday to India, Randhir and Sanyukta were giving Jiggy and Kaustuki a send-off. After an unusually quiet dinner, with the little tyrant having slept off in Aunty's arms, they headed off to their rooms.

"It's not bad having visitors, is it, Randhir?" said Sanyukta, after the two of them had comfortably settled themselves in their blanket.

"Not at all. I rather like it on the whole; after all, one gets bored with just someone like you for company," he said with a smirk.

"You!" she said, flinging a pillow in his direction; it was the beginning of another typical night in the Shekhawat household.


	4. Author's Note

**_To all my readers,_**

**_I know that a few of you may develop a burning desire to kill me in my sleep after reading this, but I will not be updating _****_ANY _****_of my fanfics till 22nd March, due to my final exams being there. After that, I am at your service and ready to deliver more of my fanfics, no matter how crappy they are. I love you guys, but for me, it's exams first and the rest of the world later._**

**_All my Love and waiting for all your brickbats, staplers, rotten eggs and tomatoes,_**

**_AnnaCromwell._**


	5. Readers Galore!

**_Yaaay! Reached 10 thousand readers for this fic! So happy that I feel I'll float off my chair._**

**_Thanks a million to all you readers out there. I love you all, and thanks a ton again for reading this crazy fic of mine. _**

**_With all love and glee, _**

**_AnnaCromwell._**

**_P.S. - The next chapter's in the pipeline. Indian education systems, they kill us ninthees now tenthies._**


	6. The Gift Of A Friend

"Renuka Sanyal is my mother. Happy, now, are you two?" he said and stormed off, angry tears in his eyes. _These two would never be able to understand what I go through all the time; pampered brats. They just don't get how money can't buy happiness_ he thought bitterly, pushing Jignesh out of the room, locking himself in and battering the punching bag hanging in front of him. He switched the lights off, the darkness covering him like a blanket.

Bitterness flooded his emotions, washing out all reason and calm. He took one hard look at the punching bag and began again vowing only to stop when all his energy had drained out, or the punching bag in no shape to be used again. After venting his anger on the bag, which had survived his manic episode, he proceeded to box with the wall.

"_You don't know what it's like to be like me, To be hurt, to feel lost, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark,_" he muttered, landing a blow with every line he said.

"_Welcome to my life," _he muttered along, punching with every syllable.

"Why don't they understand? Why can't they leave me alone?" he said, his eyes now stinging with tears. His face was wet with tear tracks and sweat, hands bleeding due to boxing without gloves.

Outside, a scared Jiggy and a worried Kaustuki heard his outburst, unable to intervene due to the locked door, even worried since they couldn't see a thing.

"I needn't have instigated him," Sanyukta said in a defeated manner.

"I know," said Parth.

She saw Kaustuki coming in her direction, a scared expression on her face.

"Sanyukta, please come. I think Randhir is slipping out of control. I and Jiggy couldn't do anything; he has locked the door. He's not listening to anyone. Please," she said, face all worried.

"What?" said Sanyukta. "He's locked the door, you said?" She took her bag, but Parth put a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't," he said.

"I will," she replied.

"He may hurt you."

"Shut up. I don't need your advice," she snapped at him, breaking into a run and ignoring the many stares that followed her running to the boys hostel. At times she could be just as unreasonable as her bitter opponent.

"Randhir, open the door!" she said, banging on the door. No reply. "A boxing bout, no doubt," she muttered. "Randhir, I know you are at your boxing. Just open the door."

"What is she doing here?" he thought.

"Randhir Singh Shekhawat, I say open the door right now!" _He hates being ordered around. This will force him out._ And it worked.

Jiggy, Parth and Kaustuki were watching her coaxing, pleading and taunting when the door flung open, his eyes burning like coals.

"What if I hadn't? Why should I listen to you?" he ranted, when in swift motions, she entered the room, locking it from the back.

"Now you can't run away from me. Randhir, what's wrong? Why a tart reaction?" she demanded.

"Just leave me alone."

"I wouldn't. Look at what you've done," she said, signaling to bleeding knuckles. He resumed his boxing; she caught the bag.

"Answer me," she demanded.

"Just go, Sanyukta. You'll get hurt."

"Damned be the world if I do. I don't care."

"Just go!" he said with an angry punch aimed at his bag, which went and hit Sanyukta instead, making her bleed at the jawline. She winced when his fist made contact with her jaw. He stopped.

"Told you," he muttered, coming close to wipe the blood off. Her hands stopped him.

"I won't let you till you tell me why you hate her so much," she said in addition to her resistive action. He glared at her.

"What's your problem?" he said, gripping her by the arms.

"Your silence."

"Then leave."

"Not without a complete answer," she said, snatching the first aid box on the table, taking out a sterilised swab, cleaning his wounds. Pulling his hands away, he glared at the impertinent girl in front of him, who'd been turning a deaf ear to all what he said.

"Not till you let me clean your wound. I don't want that on my conscience, get that?" he said.

"Not till you sit and answer."

"I won't, not till _you _listen." She groaned.

"I have an alternative. You keep cleaning my wounds and I yours, and I get to hear the story."

"Fine," he said, pulling in closer to clean her bleeding jaw. She could see the path the tears had carved on his face clear as crystal, his dark black eyes filled by concern, anger ebbing away seeing her condition.

A slight wince made him realise he had been pressing that swab on her face for too long, the antiseptic burning on her skin. Using a hand to lift her face and the other to clean the mess he had made of her petite and pretty face, he shifted her face to have her right side facing his side, softly applying cotton and then putting a BandAid on the spot of his fist and her face's contact.

"Now, the reason," she said, again wincing a little, for the bone had been lightly bruised by his strong hit.

"Don't talk," he said, then began.

"My mother was an ambitious lady by all aspects. She wanted to excel, all her work should be perfect at all times, that was her motto and aim in life and still is. She'd fallen in love with my dad, married him too and they'd a fairytale marriage till I was five. Everything used to be perfect; my mother and father would get me whatever I wanted, after all, they were business giants, they had all the money to splurge on their only son. That was till a single act by my father changed it all." He paused, his eyes hardening; his soft and concerned expression froze in one of bitterness and contempt.

"What?" she signaled with her hands.

"He gave over all the powers to my mother, who used to have joint share in it before; he wished to concentrate only on philanthropic interests.

She'd taken the power and has it ever since. Do you know what the RS in RS Corp. stands for?" Sanyukta thought a little, brow furrowed. She ceased in the action of tying the final bandage on his hand.

"Renuka Sanyal?" she said, clenching her teeth to hide the pain.

"I shouldn't have asked. No; it stands for Rajvardhan Shekhawat; dad's name. The time she took over, she forgot us. But this is not the reason. I have stronger reasons to loathe the lady who's my biological mother.

It was my 12th birthday; I didn't cut the cake because I'd never done it without Mom, who'd finally reconciled with my father.

She'd always been there for birthday, never missed once. But this time she didn't turn up.

But that doesn't end here. I was thirteen and had contracted dengue; was my mother there even once to see her almost dying son? No, she wasn't. I lay there, life on an edge; my platelet count was 12,000; I was almost dead, yet she never came once.

And you ask me why I have a problem with that lady? This is why. Anything else you need to know?" he asked, teared up, remembering that fateful night. Sanyukta looked at him, words caught in her throat.

All in a confession's time.

She had expected something less, something frivolous, more stupid; she thought Randhir was a typical chauvinist; he never was. It's very reason of existence was this experience; his chauvinism, his thoughts that women need to be limited to their homes was because the most important lady in his life had never given him what he needed most.

Circumstances made a happy, content child into this resentful, broken young man.

"Sanyukta?" he asked, looking at her expression, blank eyes, full of tears, a hung face, as if ashamed of herself.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I'm ashamed of myself," she mumbled.

"What for?" he asked. She was nothing compared to this lady.

"For idolising Renuka Sanyal; for seeing her the way I had, for never seeing a reason for why your hatred, why you were so bitter and against women. I was stupid and judgemental; I was narrow-minded," she said, half-crying.

"It's not your fault," he muttered. "No one knows the real Renuka Sanyal."

"That's right; no one does, save for you, your father and me now. The lady who left her son when he needed her most, who never even cared for his emotions; she was a horrid mother, and you're not wrong for hating us all womankind; the only woman who mattered in your life was a shameful yet accurate example of an ambitious, power hungry woman," she said, a hand flinging the scarf off her neck.

"I don't want this anymore, because I'll never, ever wish to be her." He was touched seeing the way she had understood him; not once did she speak in his mother's defense.

_I judged her wrong, he thought. Sanyukta's __**not **__like my mother. Not at all._

Sanyukta sobbed in her hands, ashamed and resentful at herself. She had never been so narrowminded, and yet, today, she'd proved that she was - cynical, judgmental and biased.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, putting an arm around her. "You don't need to shed tears over that despicable woman."

"I'm not crying over her," she said.

"Then why?"

"My struggles are nothing compared to yours."

"No; they are just as bad. I know how hard it is when the very thing that you want, and which is not wrong, is being denied to you. You only ask a chance to prove yourself. I'm the more narrow-minded one, judging all of the female race on one person," he said. "Sorry for all the troubles I've caused for you. I know it really can't change things, but it can better them to a level."

"It can; when you've got a friend everything seems easier," she said with a faint smile.

"Who'd be my friend?"

"I, or are you so thickheaded, MCP, that you can't see that? Do you even want me to be your friend?"

"Who wouldn't want to?" he said with a genuine smile.

"Vidushi," she quipped.

"Ab woh chudail is sab ke beech me kab aa gayi? Why do you want to be playing spoilsport?" She laughed. "You're right; stuff _is _easier when you have a friend. So, friends?" he said, extending a hand.

"Are we signing a contract or what? Come here," she said, hugging him

_It felt good to be not fighting and actually talking normally for once, _he was thinking.

_It's nice to have someone like you for a friend and not an enemy, _she was thinking.

"Sanyu, is everything alright?" asked Kaustuki.

"Randhir bhai, are you okay?" asked Jiggy, equally worried for the safety of his friend. The two locked inside weren't exactly known for a friendly bond they shared, which, involved confrontations galore.

The two broke their hug, slightly awkward now. They had never been the best of chums, and now, they were extending olive branches and yellow roses to the other. Awkwardness was bound to reign.

"I should leave," Sanyukta said diffidently. He nodded, unlocking the door before her.

"Sorry," he said again. "Sorry for that nasty cut I gave you."

"It's okay. A lot of wounds closed by that nasty cut. So, I'll see you in the morining?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've classes, so yes," he said.

"I know this is weird."

"Super weird."

"Get used to it."

"Already getting. So, goodnight, and don't end up breaking or cutting or maiming yourself in any way, farzi."

"Yes, MCP. And I think you can't box for the next week or so."

"Or write."

"No worries; I'll xerox my notes for you."

"Thanks."

"First rule of friendships - you never say thank you, although sorry's are a must, provided you're wrong."

"What about eating? You'll feed me?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not your nanny; that's Parth's or Jiggy's job," she irritatedly said.

"Just pulling your leg. But thanks for the notes yaar. Sorry; Oh, I forgot. I can't say thank you to farzi now; goodnight anyways," he said with a grin.

"Good night," she said and left. Her friends were slightly shocked to see a BandAid on her face but what was the icing on the cake was that Randhir Singh Shekhawat was leaning on the doorway with a smile on his face. At a point of time like this, this was nothing short of a miracle. "What are the two of you standing for? Get in, and help me."

"He had a head injury?" asked Jiggy to Parth, bewildered seeing a smile and a playful tone come from his previously irate and livid friend.

"I guess Sanyukta's worked her magic," replied Parth and went to help clear the remains of the battle which had been raged. Jiggy followed suit and Kaustuki traipsed back to her room.

Sanyukta was sitting on her bed with a serene, tranquil expression. When Kaustuki walked in, her best friend was sitting with a book on her lap, her eyes glued to the pages. Vidushi walked in, alarmed upon seeing the state of Sanyukta's face.

"Has she gone and boxed with Randhir or what?" said Vidushi, seeing the injury.

"Seems so," said Kaustuki, in a trance and sat down on her bed, staring at her.

"Want a chocolate?" asked Sanyukta after a few moments of calm, incredulity and mixed reactions from her two roommates.

"Yeah," said Kaustuki, taking a bite from her chocolate. Sanyukta's phone pinged. She checked her phone, curiosity flooding her face.

Have you heard U2's Ordinary Love? From 'Mandela - The Long Walk To Freedom'?

She smiled and replied.

_Obviously, MCP._

A few minutes later came a reply.

Have you got it on your phone?

"What for?" she said to herself.

_What for?_

Just message me the link. I need it.

_For what?_

None of your concerns.

_I'm your friend, God-darn-it._

Yeah, right. I need it for guitar practice.

_You can't play your six-string with- wait, you play?_

Why else am I texting you this?

_Like I said, you can't play with your bandaged, ravaged knuckles. But I do have it and I'll send it. You won't try playing. My spies will tell._

Who? Oh, these two. Fine, I won't. Not with these tale-tattlers around. Just text me the song anyway.

_Fine. But no playing, else no notes._

As you say.

_Here you go. Coming in the next text._

She added the song to her message and sent it, grinning. Kaustuki stared at her as if her friend was a lunatic.

"What are you staring at?" Sanyukta asked.

"Who are you texting?" she asked.

"No one," she said and got back to her book. As soon as Kaustuki tried to pick up her phone, she picked it up again, plugging headphones in, a song in mind. She put U2's Ordinary Love and went on reading.

Vidushi, curious to find out what happened to her, went down to the café looking for Yo Yo, the gossip machine, whom she met on the staircase.

"Hey Yoyo, do you know about something Randhir?" He looked at her, confused.

"Randhir? Pata nahin, par uske haathon par bandages lagi hui hain. I'd saw him in the canteen," he said, and Vidushi took off. Panting, out of breath she found Randhir sitting with Jiggy and Parth, discussing some questions on fluid mechanics.

"Like I said the best fluid is the one - what are you doing here, Vidushi?" he asked her.

"Nothing; I had to ask Parth a question," she replied.

"He's busy with me and Jiggy here, can't you see? What is it about?"

"On fluid mechanics," she replied. "The viscosity part."

"I was just going to explain that. Take a seat, but don't interrupt without a valid question, okay?" he said, and went on. She kept looking at his bandaged hands, not drinking in a thing.

She turned to look at Parth who was listening to Randhir with amazing attention. Staring at his face, she wondered how he could be so nice to everyone he met, even this MCP.

"Did you get what I said?" asked Randhir, breaking into her reverie.

"Wh-What?" she replied.

"I know you didn't hear a thing. Just leave and don't waste my time again, get that?" he said with a glare and she left.

"Pata nahin kyun aayi thi," mused Parth. "You were explaining, yet she did not hear a thing." Randhir was smirking, Jignesh grinning.

"How big a simpleton are you, Parth?" Randhir asked.

"Seriously Randhir bhai. Ise toh girls aur unke isharon ke bare mein ek idea bhi nahin hai," said Jignesh in assent.

"Right, Jiggy. I must say, he needs to be coached, but not for a Vidushi type chudail. For someone more like Kaustuki, or Sanyukta, as example to be taken," replied Randhir. "Not Sanyukta, though; she's a lioness. I say someone more like Kaustuki.

Parth's a puppy, he can't deal with an extremely ferocious lioness like this Sanyukta," said Randhir, laughing.

"Yeah, right," said Parth, slightly irritated. "Vidushi's not that bad, not a chudail, guys. Slightly better than that."

"Is why they say beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder," Randhir said a futile effort at controlling his laughter totally in vain. "Then who can control a lioness like Sanyukta?" asked Parth, grinning.

"I don't think anyone except for Randhir bhai here can control her," Jiggy replied. The three were conversing as if they were friends for a long time, rather than just an hour back.

"I don't think anyone can but yes, I can be good competition," Randhir replied, somber. "She's very strong-minded."

"True," said Parth. "Let's go, guys; it's late now. Say we've dinner at room?"

"Yes, but what?" asked Jiggy. "Only Randhir bhai here knows cooking; I don't think he can do anything with hands in such a condition."

"I can; you people never bothered to find out," Parth replied, clearly at disappointment from his friends.

"Then it's all done; Parth makes us food. On what?" asked Randhir. "I'd pretty much wrecked the pans last time."

"Yes; you couldn't make a simple Gujarati dish like cheela (pancake)!"

"I've new ones. Carry them around since CITE has trash for food," he quietly said. This was the first time Randhir had been civil and friendly to Parth; he'd no wish to mess it up.

He looked at him, nodded, then went back to the spat they had left at.

"Listen I'm not a trained cook. I can make eggs and toast and a spot of normal food-" began Randhir

"But not cheela," ended Jiggy.

"Not that,'cause I have no idea how to."

"You could've asked."

"Do you know?"

"Not really, baa does."

"So I'm supposed to call up you mom to ask how to make this."

"I would've."

"Jiggy, you're daft."

"Am not!"

"Then why are you talking like you are?"

"Listen, bhai-"

"Guys, stop it. I can make good parathas, so shut up and move," Parth said, shoving the two out of their seats. Randhir had instilled some of his rebel spirit and bluntness in Parth, so to coerce the two, Parth had to take the course.

While he dragged Jiggy out of his seat, who refused to move on Kaustuki's sudden appearance in the canteen, Randhir looked for his new friend. "Looking for me?" a voice asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Still, good to see you. Anyhow, how come in the canteen at this point of time?"

"Well, Kaustuki wanted to see Jiggy" she pointed at the being-dragged Jignesh, who Kaustuki was pulling from one end, and Parth from other, a comical sight to anyone who cared to watch. "You?" she asked him.

"Studying fluid mechanics," he replied. "Had dinner?"

"Nah; Kaustuki makes noodles for all sometimes. You guys?"

"Parth will cook now, since I've done this. We guys don't eat college ka food; tasteless," he said with a smirk.

"You can cook?"

"Have you lost some of your IQ points, Sanyukta?"

"Just shocked."

"Anyhow, so do you just keep eating noodles or something else?"

"Have you forgotten that I can cook?"

"Not really. Just didn't think of that."

"We keep our induction utensils hidden so the warden doesn't find out. Did you see Vidushi anywhere? I can't find her."

"She just left," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked him; of all the things she, Sanyukta, could be surest of about him was that this meant no good.

"Well, your roommate has been following Parth quite lately."

"Like stalker-type following or just normal fangirl type?"

"Stalker-type. More like crazy fangirl type."

"God; this girl. Anyhow, where did she go after that?"

"Probably to the hostel. What's that book in your hand?"

"Oh that? That's HoH. I mean-"

"House of Hades?" he asked, face lit up. "Gimme that!"

"Wait, I'll show it to you," she said, and their friends watched as the two of them sat down on a canteen table, heads together, reading.

"No use waiting," said Parth and left. Jiggy went along with Kaustuki, a peaceful silence prevailing.

They kept reading, oblivious to the world till Sanyukta sat up with a start.

"What?" he asked, irritated. What could've caused Sanyukta to break an otherwise peaceful reading?

"What's the time?" she asked.

"It's 11:30," he said, fear in his tone. It was already half hour after curfew, and Vardhaan sir spared none. "Lets make a dash, and he won't notice," said Randhir and Sanyukta, grabbing the book, made an urgent run for the doors before they got locked.

"Good, we're in now," she said, panting.

"Yes; you take the book, and rush to the hostel; warden will kill you if she sees you here," he replied, taking for the stairs to the boys hostel.

"Might kill me too, so good night," he called after him.

"Night," she replied and rushed up the stairs, only to make it in time.

"Where were you? Still there? Food," said Kaustuki, pushing noodles towards her, along with a glass of water

"Reading; yes," she said, taking big gulps from the glass. She sat down, a trifle exhausted from her dash, and ate the noodles ravenously.

"With whom?" asked Vidushi suspiciously.

"Don't worry; it wasn't Parth," she said irritably. "It really wasn't."

"Then whom?" she asked again.

"Your concern?" replied Sanyukta.

"I'm CR," said Vidushi in her defence. "I'll tell the warden-"

"Okay, I'll tell you. But no telling the warden or anyone else, get it?"

"Okay; who?" she asked with interest.

"Randhir; got a problem with that?" she replied.

"Randhir?"

"Yes."

"You are like Potassium and water. Put the two of you together in a room and there's bound to be an explosion of some sort, literal or otherwise."

"Yes, but it isn't your concern what we do and where we are. And potassium & water can peacefully coexist if they wish to," she replied, irritated.

"They can't; well, not chemically," Vidushi replied, smug. Sanyukta was so irritated that she couldn't get her facts right.

"Just leave it; Kaustuki, turn the lights out, yaar," she said and, putting the bedsheet over her head, slept off with a smile. And for the first time in her life, that smile was because of Randhir Singh Shekhawat.


End file.
